


When the Sun Meets the Sky

by NoctIsFishing



Series: Noct Writes Taiora Week 2020 [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctIsFishing/pseuds/NoctIsFishing
Summary: Taichi and Sora remember when they first met. Taiora Friendship. Written for Taiora Week 2020.(Day 01: First Meeting)
Relationships: Takenouchi Sora & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Series: Noct Writes Taiora Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958011
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	When the Sun Meets the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my loves! Hope you're all doing well. 
> 
> This week, I am here to contribute to the celebration of my OTP a la _Taiora Week_. Did you think I would just let a week like this pass me by? I am so excited!!! xD
> 
> Anyway, get ready for a whole week of Taiora one shots from yours truly!

_(pre-Adventure, 5th grade)_

The sound of the coach's whistle ended soccer practice, and the group of fifth graders dispersed from the field. Taichi wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his arm as he collected his breath from the practice match with his teammates. It was a challenging match that brought his competitive nature to the forefront, but the challenge made it fun for him.

Instead of helping his teammates clear out the field, he decided to rest for a few moments. No one had taken the goal post back to the club room yet, so he figured he would sit and lean against it for a while before he took it back himself.

His eyes fell on the soccer ball a few feet away from him - the ball which, moments earlier, he had attempted to block from the goal post he was leaning against. _I'm not gonna let that happen at the match this weekend_ , he thought to himself.

But Taichi sat back up from slouching, and he wondered if the goal post was stable enough for his back. He didn't have enough time to wonder, however, after the support behind him suddenly disappeared; his back thudded against the grass, and his eyes were suddenly staring at the clouds in the sky.

Bursts of laughter from nearby reached his ears. "Stop slacking, Yagami!" he heard one of his teammates yell.

"Hey!" Taichi yelled back as he watched two boys carry the goal post away.

"You had it coming, you know," he heard from the opposite direction.

Taichi lifted himself up and leaned on his elbows to see the face of the voice that he recognized. The red-headed teammate had kicked the ball lightly in his direction, and he watched it roll slowly until it softly bounced at his thigh, which happened to be the same part of him that he used in his attempt to deflect the ball from reaching the goal.

"Are you mocking me, Sora?" he asked with slight amusement.

"A little bit," Sora replied, giggling as she approached him. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

What she said stung him a little, but he didn't want to admit it in front of her. Not when a cool girl like her decided to lay back on the grass adjacent to him. Without another word, he lifted his elbows and rested his head against his palms to join her in watching the sky.

"This was how we met, wasn't it?"

Taichi shot her a glance before laughing aloud. "Yeah! We were in soccer uniforms, but we were a lot shorter, too."

"That's right. It was my first day joining the team. I was so nervous. Somehow, I kicked my feet up, then I missed the ball and fell backwards."

"Yeah, I remember."

Taichi remembered that day. It was a sunny day after a night of heavy rain, so the lawn had spots of mud. He had watched Sora run toward the ball and swing her leg over muddy terrain which caused her to slip toward the ground. As the boys around him chorused into laughter, he wondered why she didn't get up immediately, so he ran to her and reached for her hand to help her stand up.

"You were the only one who didn't laugh at me. You helped me up instead. I felt a little bit braver after that."

Since then, Sora became one of the best players on their team. As competitive as Taichi was, he wasn't surprised that she maneuvered through his tactics to make the game-winning point from the day's practice match.

What surprised him, however, was the fact that she felt the need to be brave back then.

"I didn't know that was how you felt, Sora."

"It was."

"But you're not as nervous now, are you?"

Sora chuckled. "Now that I know that I can win against you? Of course not."

Another sting. "Gee, _thanks_."

Sora lifted her arm up, opening up her hand as though she was reaching for something. Taichi watched with interest as she squinted her eyes and curled her fingers above her.

"Hey! You two!" came a sudden shout.

Both Taichi and Sora sprang up from laying down, finding the coach glaring at them with his arms across his chest.

"Why aren't you two helping with the clean up?" the coach continued. "Don't make me punish you with extra laps during the next practice!"

"Sorry, Coach," Taichi said with Sora in unison.

Taichi was the first to stand up, and immediately held out his hand for Sora to hold.

"Up you go," he said, and as she stood, Taichi noticed her suddenly looking the other direction. "Everything okay?"

"Um, it's fine!" she said, seemingly flustered.

"What are you embarrassed about?"

"I said, _it's fine_ , Taichi!"

"Okay…"

After a few steps in silence towards the club room, Taichi had an idea.

"Hey, do you want to head to the _conbini_ after for some snacks?"

"No, I can't," Sora replied immediately. "I have to head home. Mom's orders."

"Aww, come on - it's on the way!"

"I'm sorry, Taichi."

She fell quiet; although, this time, Taichi noticed the look on her face. There was no smile or light in her eyes; nor was there annoyance or embarrassment. She looked as though something was bothering her.

"Are you okay, Sora?"

"I'm fine."

They reached the club room before Taichi could question Sora again, but he was met with high fives and hard smacks of greeting on his shoulders from the other teammates. And before he knew it, he was carrying a mountain of towels to drop into the laundry basket on the other end of the club room.

By the time the soccer club had cleaned up and Taichi dressed out of his practice wear, he approached the school gate, surprised to see Sora standing there. She was looking up at the sky again, where the clouds were just about to cover the rays of the sun.

There was a lot that Taichi didn't know about Sora. The more he watched her, the more he wanted to know what went on in her head as she looked up with an expression that he couldn't read. Was her mind as clear as a sunny sky, or was it as cloudy as the sky before them?

"Thundershowers," Sora said the moment Taichi stood in front of her.

"What?" he said, confused.

"Aren't they great? It looks like there might be one coming soon."

"Ahh…" Taichi looked up. "Well, let's hope it passes and dries up before our next practice so you don't slip again."

Sora furrowed her brows. "What makes you think I'll slip?"

"Ha, don't worry. You know I've got your back. I'll even catch you before it happens-"

Suddenly, Taichi noticed Sora's face turning red. He retraced the words he said causing him to feel the heat rising in his cheeks.

"Well… we'd better hurry to the _conbini_ so that I can make it home on time, Taichi."

Taichi looked at Sora in surprise. "Wait - you're coming with me?"

"Unless I end up leaving you behind," she retorted, already starting towards that direction.

A smile formed on his lips as she walked away. Sora confused him to no end, but there was something about her that made him want to know more about her. He broke into a sprint to catch up to her side, and at the same time, he remembered something that the other teammates were talking about earlier which caught his interest.

"So did you hear about summer camp next month? It sounds really awesome…"

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow more Taiora goodness on Tumblr @taioraweek; and come hang out with me @noctisfishing (Tumblr & Twitter)!
> 
> Tomorrow: First Date. We're going to a summer festival!! :D


End file.
